1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to an image forming apparatus and a method for controlling the same, which can establish options related to an image forming operation using a mobile terminal carried by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses print an image on a printing medium such as paper. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, facsimiles, and so-called multifunctional apparatuses that combine all, or some of, the functionalities of the aforementioned devices.
The image forming apparatuses can be classified, according to a printing method thereof, into inkjet image forming apparatuses and electrophotographic image forming apparatuses. The inkjet image forming apparatuses may be adapted to print an image by discharging fine droplets of ink onto a printing medium at desired positions. The electrophotographic image forming apparatuses supply toner to electrostatic latent images formed by irradiating light to the photoconductors, the electrostatic latent image is transferred to a printing medium, resulting in completion of image formation.
The image forming apparatus can be established in various ways according to a user request. For example, various setup parameters for recording-medium type, recording-medium size, image quality, image tone, etc. can be established. Such various setup parameters may be changed using a user interface (UI).
If a user is not accustomed to using the user interface (UI) of the image forming apparatus, or if language used by the user is different from a language displayed on the user interface (UI), the user may have difficulty in changing various setup parameters related to the image forming operation.